


Manhunt

by princeAl



Series: Smutt shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Degrading kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, crafting table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeAl/pseuds/princeAl
Summary: Dream is running from three hunters when George finds himself alone with him.  Dream and George are in a relationship and the others know but they never expected George to get unprofessional like this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Smutt shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101374
Comments: 6
Kudos: 236





	Manhunt

Dream is running from Sapnap, Badboyhalo, and George. He is fairly far away from everyone, at least that's what he thinks. He dives swiftly into a gave going deep into it setting up a crafting table and two furnaces. He gets himself prepared to protect himself from the dangers that come with being hunted.

George was following him in secret while Sap and Bad got resources for the three. He had a different plan instead of fighting him. The brunet followed the blonde into the cave he had entered, quietly sneaking upon him.

"Dreammmm" the brunet dragged out. Dream whips his body around pulling out his sword. "George wha- how did I not notice you?", he says as he gets prepared to lung forward at the older boy. "Hold on I'm not here to hurt you," the boy looks at Dream and puts his sword down. "I'm here for a different reason," he slowly walks up to the younger boy. 

"What other reason besides killing me could you be here for?" Dream relaxes a bit but doesn't put his weapon down but grips it tighter. "Well," George comes face to face with the boy and gently pushes him against the crafting table that was sitting behind him. "Uh George-" George interrupts him "Shhh". 

George gets on his knees in front of Dream and looks up at the taller boy, "can I?". Dream knows what he's hinting towards but he wants to hear it word for word, "can you what?". He smirks as George replies "can I suck your dick?". "Yes baby you can". 

George rubs his warm palm agents his boyfriends bulge as it gets hard. He unzips his pants to pull them down to see the boys bulge through his boxers. George gets needy at the thought of his boyfriend throat fucking him. Taking the elastic of the blondes boxers slowly pulling them down and watching the boys cock pop out, straight up and erect.

"Fuck," George mutters to himself. He raps his hand around the blondes shaft and slowly starts stoking it as he licks the tip gently. "George," Dream moans out, making George hard. George takes the tip into his mouth as he swirls his tongue around the tip and moves his hand.

George feels Dream lace his fingers in his hair and gently pulls it. Slowly taking the boys thick cock down until it touches the back of his throat. He starts bobbing his head up and down to get groans in reply from the blonde.

Stopping for a moment, George decides hes going to deep throat him and quickly shoves all of Dreams 9 inches into his throat. His eyes swell up with tears as he starts to move his head as fast as he can. "Holly fuck George" Dream breaths out and pulls his boyfriend off his dick. George throws his a confused look and Dream replies "turn around," George does what hes told.

\--

Sapnap and Badboyhalo have hot enough items for the two of the and talk about how long it would take to get Georges and what do do next. "Should we start enchanting and what is George taking so long?" Bad ask Sapnap. "Maybe he is continuously fighting him or got lost, probably lost knowing George. "Yeah lets finish getting his stuff and enchant everything".

\--

Dream kneels behind the brunet and pulls his pants and boxers down. He leans over the boy slightly rubbing his cock in between the brunets cheeks and sticks his fingers in his mouth "suck". George sucks on Dreams fingers and moans as he feels the boy rub against him. After awhile Dream pulls his fingers out of the boys mouth and shoves two of them in George without warning. George moans out with surprises as Dream thrust his two fingers in and out of George. 

"Hurry and fuck me already" George moans getting unbearably needy. "Beg for it slut" Dream growls out in a low husk voice. "Please Dream fuck me, fuck me me please I want you so bad" the brunet begs for Dream as he finishes loosening him. 

"Good boy" Dream lines himself up with George and shoves his cock all the way into the boy. George arches his back, moaning out loudly from the pain and pleasure of it. George loved it rough. As dream mercilessly pounds into him lacing his fingers in Georges brown hair and pulls. George is a moaning mess by now and is close to coming already.

"Dream I'm- I'm close!" George moans out practically screaming. "We're not done until I cum", George cums just from him saying that and loving it. "Ride me George" Dream pulls out, George wines at this but moves onto dreams lap lining himself up with Dreams cock. Dream grabs Georges hips and slams him down, George screams out in pleasure.

\-- 

Sapnap and Bad finish what they're doing and follow the compass to Dream. AS they approach they hear a similar voice practically screaming. "He's in trouble Sapnap!" Sapnap takes his hands and coves Bad's ears "Nope we are going this way", "but the compass says and George-" "nope he is fine and uh we gotta go". Sapnap leeds Bad away from the loud moans coming from the cave.

\--

As George is being slammed against his prostate and already cumming again. Dream has marked up George's neck with hickeys and sloppily kissed him. "Fuck you feel so fucking good I'm close" George is incoherent from the over stimulation and the only things he moans out is Dreams name.

Dream slams George onto his cock one more time and thrust his hips up as he cums into George and George cums all over the both of them. Dream cleans the both of them up the best he can and kisses George one more time, "I'd love to stay with you but you know I'm being hunted so I have to leave" "Fine but I'm going to have to stay here form you absolutely destroying me". Dream laughs and runs off.

\--

"George are you okay?" Bad askes with worry in his tone. "Yeah I just got hurt badly from Dream" Sapnap is standing awkwardly behind Bad. "See I told you he was in danger when he was screeming" Georges face becomes deeply red and almost chokes. "Yeah uh huh" Sapnap looks at George with a smug face. "Yup haha um I'm gonna have to stay behine you guys go get him" George awkwardly laughs.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Dream stands on a crafting table for George lol.


End file.
